


and if they all leave what happens next + "Congrats on Not Being a Child Anymore!"

by GordieGord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, One Shot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: Tommy's gone but what if someone else is too?Where one goes the other follows, I mean, they don't call them clingy duo for nothing, right?Such a shame, poor Ranboo gets left behind.Such a shame, that in a nearby building of unbreakable walls, a God prepares an act of false cheer for their unwilling roomate's (mental? spiritual?) birthday celebration.Such a chore to have to revive him again though.--------------------basically, ranboos "He's Gone?" stream lives in my head rent free and i said pain but make it double :)!EDIT: Now with more angst special thanks to "am i dead?" tommy stream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 90





	and if they all leave what happens next + "Congrats on Not Being a Child Anymore!"

Tommy's dead. Everyone knows that.

Tubbo's disappeared. He doesnt know if anyone cares enough to notice.

The server thinks tubbo just needs a little time. "They were close, weren't they?" they murmur ~~but hes dead~~ but Ranboo knows with all of his heart that theyre gone

and it hurts

because its **real**.

His first friend and first platonic husband and he just has to wave goodbye to the sky? What kind of twisted first come first serve—? first come first leave, huh.

Nothing but endless platitudes.

"Oh, heres a pretty lilac flower", yeah that would help. 

Then theres the book always haunting him. cruel words etched into the page so that he won't forget.

He will never forget.

why

theyre gone (he never even got to say goodbye, hell, did he even say hello to begin with?)

why

every day bits and pieces gets forgotten and the day he cannot clearly remember tubbos face; he weeps silently, and utterly dry as shivers wreck his whole enderdamned body.

suit up, "crown on, king :D!" 

_why_

  
He visits Sam Nook as the automaton sings praises of the boy called "TOMMYINNIT..."

He passes by the house in the hill, and if he plants a few flowers then thats between himself and the cold gust of wind that dry his almost teary eyes (who is he kidding he can never cry).

He busies himself with various tasks, (like someone he knew) sometimes he even amuses himself by the utter ridiculousness of the ideas he randomly thinks of (someone else, another, someone he loved)

and after a day of hard work, he goes home.

  
Ranboo closes the door and _screams_.

* * *

Meanwhile in a familiar room reminiscent of one called "the control room"...

"Tommy."

Tommy eyes flutter open as he hears a voice calling for him, unbelonging to the void that started to become his distorted home due to his prolonged residence.

He first recognizes the lava, bright lava, _orange_ lava his brain supplies despite not having seen color in a while... Speaking of which:

"Hello, Tommy." The annoying arrogant, green-wearing man smiles at him.

He averts his gaze immediately and looks around the dark rock-lined walls. Everything exactly where he last seened it but fuck, is the crying obsidian getting goddamn louder? 

"Congrats by the way on turning 19!"

What?

How long has it been? If Dream woke him up exactly according to schedule like he said then... and that should mean in real time it's only been a few since they started...

Oh.

"Thank you, Dream."

In a way, just three weeks and four days ago he was 16.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this drabble you might wanna (other than kudos and comment) maybe,,, check out my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853466)?


End file.
